


Not Just Games

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Board Games, F/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose get a bit closer than they were planning on at one of Shireen's game nights. (Not that either of them are complaining)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Games

"Really, Rose, we don't have to go to this Game Night, do we?" The Doctor was borderline whining at her. 

Rose cocked her head and crossed her arms. "Yeah, Doctor. We're here for the weekend and we promised that we'd hang out with them."

"They don't really need us to have fun though," the Doctor replied.

"They haven't seen me in two months."

The Doctor blew out his cheeks and scrubbed his hand over his face. "Okay, okay, we'll go." 

Rose beamed at him, and he rolled his eyes. Blimey, that smile of hers was a problem. "But I'm not sure that I'm going to like it, alright?"

"You don't have to," she replied, skipping from the family room of the flat to get ready. The Doctor fell back onto the couch and groaned. This night was going to kill him, he was sure of it. And he'd only looked at her bum for a little bit as she'd exited the room.

Rose had put on comfortable clothes, stretch pants and a loose fitting t-shirt, which, on further inspection... Was the Doctor's t-shirt. He raised his eyebrows at her when she entered the room. "Rose, is that mine?'

 

She looked back at him innocently. "Is what yours?"

"The shirt," he nodded at her. "I'm at least ninety eight point seven percent certain I've worn that shirt."

She looked down at the faded superman top she was wearing. "Yeah," she agreed, "It's yours. You left it here the last time we stayed here."

"I wondered where it went," he said, trying not to think about how alluring it was that she was wearing his clothing. She looked better in it than he did, and the thought didn't upset him one bit.

"Well, Shireen likes to play Twister when we go over there," Rose said, "And this t-shirt, yours, it comes up," she waved her hand in front of her collarbone, where the collar of the shirt began.

"Ah. Yes. Well, that's logical of you. Shall we go?"

***

Going to Shireen's was always an adventure, Rose had discovered when she was very young. A lot of drinking was usually involved, and all of Rose's friends could hold their liquor, including Rose herself, who could drink quite a bit before feeling even a little bit sloshed.

The second they got to Shireen's, a beer was shoved into their hands and they were sat down to play a game of Monopoly. They sat on the floor in a circle around the board, the Doctor as close to Rose as he could get, Mickey on the other side of her, and Keisha and Shireen across from the Doctor and Rose.

"Alright, Rose, your bloke goes first and we'll go left from there," Shireen said in a matter of fact tone, tossing the race car to the Doctor.

Rose felt herself blush and she cast her eyes downward. "Yeah, alright," she mumbled. "Let's just start the game."

Even though Rose generally found the game of Monopoly endlessly boring, it wasn't completely awful, especially with the Doctor there to make snarky comments and play along with all of her friends. She was nearly shocked at well he fit in with all of them, though she couldn't say she wasn't enjoying it. She turned to him and watched his face. He was happy, she could see it, and she loved it.

inevitably, the Doctor won Monopoly, causing Mickey to throw down his fake money in defeat. "That's crap, Rose, and you know it, he's a bloody genius."

"A bloody genuis who peat you in a very fair way," the Doctor replied, sorting the money out and handing it back to Shireen. "What's next?"

"I'm gonna keep getting drunk," Keisha replied, taking a swig of her beer.

Shireen nodded, "I second, and you know what I like to play when we're getting drunk Rose."

"Yeah," Rose scratched behind her ear, afraid this next development would spook the Doctor.

"What's that?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"Tell him, Rose!" Keisha crooned.

Rose forced herself to look at the Doctor. "We play drunk Twister," she said, and quickly followed it up with a long draw of her drink.

The Doctor regarded her carefully, obviously gauging her own reaction. "I can't imagine you playing that, Rose. You usually like to be coherent so you can crush your opponent."

Rose's lip twitched and Shireen let out a bark of laughter.

"She still crushes the opponents, Doctor, no question! Rose Marion Tyler has never lost a round of drunk Twister in her life."

The Doctor cocked an eyebrow at her, "Is that so?"

Rose nodded, "Yeah."

The Doctor took a long drink of his own beer. "Well, it's time to dethrone the Queen, then, isn't it?"

"I agree!" Keisha said, getting unsteadily to her feet. "We've got to crush her, don't you say?"

"Here, here!" Mickey responded, packing up the Monopoly board and throwing it in the box. "Shireen, you still got the giant board?"

"Hell yeah," Shireen replied, pulling herself up by way of the couch behind her. "I'll grab it."

In a matter of (drunken) minutes, the five of them had the giant Twister mat set up, had their shoes off, and had Keisha as the spinner since she was almost to inebriated to walk, let alone maneuver her hands and feet or tell left from right. She spun the spinner violently the first round and shouted out "Left foot, blue!"

The Doctor stepped his foot out first, and in retaliation, Rose put her foot right next to his. Mickey set his on the other side of the Doctor's and Shireen's ended up next to Mickey's.

The four were silent as Keisha spun again, squinting at the thing for a moment before sipping her beer and slurring, "right hand, yellow."

As was usually the case with Twister, the four players ended up in very awkward positions. The Doctor ended up on his hands and toes over Rose's body, nearly parallel with her. Mickey was snickering at them so hard that he'd almost fallen onto Shireen's side at least three times.

The Doctor, on the other hand, was having trouble keeping himself thinking clean thoughts with Rose beneath him, wearing his t-shirt, and why, exactly, had it been a good idea for her to wear his t-shirt? He was struggling not to lower himself onto her and bite the skin of her neck, now exposed by the fact that her hair was in a ponytail. He let out a sharp breath and closed his eyes, doing his best to metabolize the alcohol in his system. That was proving difficult with the smell of Rose Tyler's perfume just below his nose.

"Right foot, greeeeeeeen."

Of course. Of course that would be the one move that put the Doctor parallel over Rose's body. At least the temptation to bite her neck was gone because he was no longer eye level with it. He was further distracted by Shireen slipping and falling, almost taking Mickey down with her.

"Alright, while Rose and the Doctor get friendly, Shireen can come over here with me."

Rose found herself blushing again, turning her face towards the mat so the Doctor wouldn't see it. Shireen stumbled over and sat next to Keisha, who spun the spinner again. "Right foot, orange."

The Doctor breathed out a sigh of relief and moved his foot from across Rose's body, apologizing under his breath when his toe brushed her calf. She shivered under the light touch. "S'okay."

Shireen and Keisha exchanged a glance with Mickey, and all three of them knew what they were going to do.

"Left hand, red."

Mickey tumbled to the mat and dragged himself back over to where Shireen and Keisha were, winking at them on his way. Rose and the Doctor glanced at each other from where they were next to each other.

"Queen of drunk Twister my arse," the Doctor said, "I'm going to win, Rose Tyler."

Her lip quirked up. "I'd like to see you try."

The words shouldn't have sounded so seductive, but the Doctor had to keep a shiver down.

The game continued.

Rose and the Doctor became more and more uncomfortable.

Or comfortable, depending on which way they were looking at it.

Accidental touches became a regular occurrence throughout the game, Rose's hand brushing the Doctor's as she moved it, the Doctor's foot touching her on multiple occasions. The both of them started to get delirious off of the subtle brushing on skin on skin until they were barely even focused on the game anymore. 

Neither of them even suspected that Keisha, Shireen, and Mickey were cheating. Not even when Rose ended up over the Doctor. Since she was shorter than him, her chest brushed his back, and the Doctor had to really fight to keep his full-body shaking at a minimum. Rose barely noticed because she was trying not to flip the Doctor over, lower on top of him, and snog him senseless.

"Bonus round!" Shireen shouted.

"Shireen, no!" Rose groaned, dropping her head slightly but keeping it from touching the mat.

"What's a bonus round?" The Doctor asked, his voice painfully strained.

"They leave the room and we sit here for five minutes."

"Shireen, NO."

"Shireen, yes!" Shireen giggled and go to her feet. Mickey and Keisha followed her. "See you in five minutes! We'll set an alarm."

And with that, the three of them left the room, leaving Rose and the Doctor in their most compromising position yet. They were quiet for a few moments, trying to figure their way about the most awkward situation they'd been put in.

"Bloody Shireen," Rose muttered under her breath, inadvertently breathing against the Doctor's neck. He shivered again.

"Rose?" The Doctor's voice cracked halfway through her name.

"Yeah?"

"It's only been a minute."

"My arms hurt."

He was quiet for a moment, "I can fix it."

"Okay."

What he did next must've been a Time Lord trick. He flipped her over onto her back in one swift motion and was hovering over her. He stared down at her, his eyes deep, mostly pupil, and she found herself letting out a small gasp at the look on his face.

"Well done, Doctor, now we've both lost," She said breathily, not able to bring herself to try shoving him off of her or anything of the like.

He licked his lips and his gaze zeroed in on her mouth. "I think we'll both be winning in a moment here."

She was about to stupidly ask what he meant but he was kissing her and she rather forgot what she was going to ask.

Rather on instinct, her arms wound around his neck as he kissed her fervently, as though he was never planning on kissing anybody else ever again. He stroked a hand down her waist and gripped her hip, keeping her as close as he could, touching her wherever he could. He pulled back suddenly, his lips swollen and breaths shallow. "Rose, I think it's best if we leave."

"Yeah," she nodded, her arms still around him. "Yeah, I think that's best."

"Call it a tie?"

"Yeah, yeah I think we should probably call it a tie."

He kissed her again, harder, in reply, and shot to his feet, dragging her with him. "Back to the flat?"

She nodded, "Mum's out for the night we can go there."

"Okay, yeah, I say we go now."

Rose grabbed his hand and pulled him out the front door of Shireen's flat, where the other three were just about to re-enter. "We're going," she said, "Plane to catch tomorrow, busy day. Lovely to see you all." She paused to kiss Shireen and Keisha on the cheeks and to hug Mickey before grabbing the Doctor's hand and pulling him away again.

"They think we don't know what they're doing," Keisha rolled her eyes.

***

They barely made it into the flat before Rose was against the closest wall possible with the Doctor's mouth on hers and his hand under her shirt. They carried on like that for quite awhile, but finally, the Doctor sensed that Rose needed to breath and pulled away to kiss along her jawline and bite her pulse point.

"You wearing my shirt was the breaking point," he breathed against her skin. "Did you do that on purpose?"

"It was a passing fancy," she replied, her voice soft. She tilted her head, giving him better access to her neck. "Never dreamed it would work."

"Well," the Doctor pulled away from her entirely to look at her, his hand coming up gently to cup her cheek. "As completely gorgeous as you look in it, you would look even better out of it."

She tugged on his tie in response, "I could say the same about anything you're wearing at the moment."

The Doctor was never so grateful he'd given in to go to an event, but he had an idea that he and Rose could have game nights without the others, from now on.


End file.
